Lost and Not Yet Found
by Red Bess Rackham
Summary: He knew they were right for each other, that they always had been. They decided to go back to being best friends instead of lovers, just for now, just until the timing is right. George/Izzie. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **We go through this every time. What do you think?

**A/n:** Ok, not gonna lie. This was definitely a very random, free-fall, abstract, 1-in-the-morning type thing, but I am interested to hear what people think. This is about George and Izzie circa season 5 where their interaction is pretty much zero and George's airtime is even less than that. This is quite abstract-esque.

* * *

**Lost, and Not Yet Found**

He laughs and turns to see her smile, but it's not there. It hasn't been for a while. He doesn't understand what happened.

They fell in love and it was the strongest he's ever felt for one person. Somehow, it wasn't working, the timing was never right. He knew they were right for each other, that they always had been. They decided to go back to being best friends instead of lovers, just for now, just until the timing is right.

It's not that they've drifted apart, exactly, but somehow he's seeing less of her and her less of him. Somehow he's moved a little out of the circle of friends he treasures so dearly and he doesn't mean to, he doesn't want to. It's just… happening.

He's aware that she's with someone else and he can't understand why she moved away from him, moved on, moved at all. He wants to go back to the way they were. He wants to go back to the nights where he would hold her in his arms and know that they were so right for each other, so in love, and _so_ soulmates.

He watches from afar, distant and sad, pained and helpless. It's like a wall has developed that he can't climb over because it's too high and he can't go around because it's too long. He can't understand it and he can't overcome it. His heart silently calls for her, aches for her. He puts his hands on the wall, shuts his eyes and imagines she's doing the same on the other side.

Her smile is far away and seldom. He knows if she would just look his way again, he would coax it forth – he always could. She said she loved that about him: that he could always make her feel better, make her safe, make her welcome and warm and loved. He could make her _laugh_. He wishes for the chance to do it again.

He reaches for her but she isn't looking. He doesn't know if she ever will and would give anything to hold her in his arms again.

* * *

She hears a funny story and turns to share it with him so she can hear his laugh, but he's not there. He hasn't been for a while. She doesn't understand what happened.

She fell for him and she fell for him hard. She was surprised she could after thinking she'd lost her one true love. She lost a great love, a true love, but she found a new love, a different love with him and it's the thing she lost before, the thing she longs for. The love she had for him was amazing and maybe even surpassed that of the lost love. She knew they were right for each other at any rate, and that they always have been, she just had some serious bumps in the road before she fully came to realize it. Even so, somehow it wasn't working and the timing was off and it wasn't perfect like they knew it was supposed to be, so they decided to go back to being best friends instead of lovers, just for now.

Somehow, they haven't been talking and she's been seeing less of him and him less of her. She notices that he's moved a little out of her circle and it worries her and she hates it yet somehow she doesn't do anything to stop it. It's just… happening.

She starts going with someone else and she isn't sure it's what she wants. She's rekindling an old romance that once broke her and maybe that's not the right thing to do, because the love she lost keeps coming back and she's drowning in confusion. She wants to go back to the way things were, when she was with him, and it was right and they were in love and his arm was draped protectively and tenderly around her waist as they side by side in bed.

She's stumbling through, confused and struggling, like she's in a maze and she's blindfolded. She used to know which way to go and now she's so disoriented that she can't tell if she's moving forwards or backwards. The maze is so twisted and so convoluted and extensive that she feels like she'll never get out, that even though she is sharing a bed with someone at night she's completely alone and above all that she might truly be losing her mind. She reaches out with both arms and imagines he's there to catch her, that he's there like he has always been.

She misses his laugh and notes its absence painfully. She knows if he would just come close again, she could get him to laugh – she always could. He said he loved about her: she could always make him feel better, make him feel so lucky, make everything right in the world, how she could make him feel so on _top_ of the world, so needed, so loved. She could make _him_ laugh. She wishes for the chance to do that again.

She calls out for him but she doesn't think he can hear her. She can't tell if he ever will and would give anything to be in his arms again.

* * *

**A/n:** I'm very interested in any and _all_ feedback, as I'm kind of unsure about this one. Thanks for reading! Reviews are like oxygen. ;)


End file.
